


I'd Face Hell for You

by PoorUnfortunateSoul



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Deal with a Devil, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoorUnfortunateSoul/pseuds/PoorUnfortunateSoul
Summary: Kuroo would do anything if it means Oikawa could play again. He'd even sell his soul.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [makichansenpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makichansenpai/gifts).



     Kuroo knew it was over before Iwaizumi even said anything. Given the time (4:32 A.M.) and what day it was (Halloween) and the fact that it was a full moon, he just knew.

 

     “Oikawa fell when I came to get him,” Iwaizumi says, as he walks into the waiting room, and it barely reaches Kuroo’s ears. “He never got back up. They don’t even know if his knee can heal enough for him to walk again, let alone play volleyball.”

 

     Kuroo doesn’t sit in the chair next to Iwaizumi. Instead, he sneaks past doctors to find Oikawa’s room.

 

     It’s not difficult for Kuroo to find his boyfriend. Oikawa can be heard, kicking and screaming, from a mile away.

 

     The noise breaks his heart. Kuroo has seen him cry plenty of times before, all big awful tears and snot bubbles that he does his best to ignore, but that’s nothing compared to this.

 

     It’s too powerful, and incessant.  Kuroo can hear the soft voices of the doctors, promising surgeries and other miracles that have a slight chance to help, but Oikawa can’t be soothed.

 

     He can’t imagine what it’s like, to see everything you’ve ever worked towards shatter around you like that. His boyfriend has had to see it how many times now, three, four? Kuroo had lost count. Sometimes, he can’t believe that Oikawa is still standing. 

 

     As soon as he spots him, Oikawa’s wails shift from incoherent to screeches of his boyfriend’s name. Kuroo runs to him despite the doctors’ protests. They die down when Kuroo’s presence seems to work as some sort of pacifier for Oikawa’s pain.

 

     “He pulled a muscle in his leg too hard,” says a nurse.

 

     “We’ll have to stitch it together to let it heal, but even then he may always be limping,” A doctor says.

 

     “There’s a small chance that he can play volleyball again, but I can’t stress enough just how small that chance is,” another nurse says, with the apathy of someone who’s seen too much in her eyes and voice.

 

     Kuroo tries not to, but he stares at Oikawa’s leg through all the talking. He knee is swollen, puffed up to nearly twice its original size. His skin is rubbed raw from the fall, and Oikawa himself is still breathing harshly against Kuroo’s chest.

 

     His ragged movements shake both of them, and Kuroo squeezes him tighter.

 

     “Can he tell you his decision in the morning?” Kuroo asks, because the way things are going now, he might say ‘no’ to the surgery.

 

     The doctor nods, and instructs the nurses to wrap Oikawa’s leg up. Kuroo squeezes his eyes closed at every puff of pain his boyfriend makes.

 

     Later, after Kuroo fights tooth and nail to stay, Oikawa looks at him.

 

     “I’m not going to be able to play anymore,” he whispers, and Kuroo can feel his heart crack again.

 

     He looks at Iwaizumi, who’s curled up on Oikawa’s other side, and knows he feels it too.

 

     Kuroo falls asleep that night, holding Oikawa close and thinking about how he’d do _anything_ for his boyfriend to be able to play again.

 

-

 

     Kuroo wakes up in a place he doesn’t recognize. It’s pitch black, and water rushes against his feet without ever actually touching his skin.

 

     His body is wracked with a freezing breeze, and he curls inwards on himself to savor his body heat.

 

     “Hello?” he calls out, voice choppy in the wind.

 

     “Tetsurou Kuroo,” a voice booms.

 

     It’s like nothing he’s ever heard before. It sounds like the kind of deep voice Bokuto swoons over, but it sounds almost dark at the same time; it belongs to something evil.

 

     “Yeah?” he calls back, unsure.

 

     “What is it that you want?”

 

     Kuroo blinks.

 

     “What I… want?” he echoes.

 

     “More than anything else,” the voice confirms.

 

     “That’s easy. I want Oikawa to be able to play again. I want him to do well, and _succeed_. I want him to stop putting himself down so much; to smile again.”

 

     The air around Kuroo shifts to something warmer. He straightens up and squints, but still sees nothing.

 

     “Would you give anything for it?”

 

     He doesn’t even hesitate.

 

     “Yes.”

 

     “Even if you had to suffer in his place?”

 

     “Yes.”

 

     “Tetsurou Kuroo,” he shivers as the voice repeats his name, “let’s make a deal.”

 

-

 

     When Kuroo wakes up again, it’s to Oikawa babbling in his ear. He blinks, trying to clear the haze from his vision.

 

     Iwaizumi is in a chair next to the bed, staring at the doctors in bewilderment.

 

     “So, he’s completely healed then?” he asks. “No surgery?”

 

     “No surgery,” the doctor says, flipping through his notes. “I’m not sure how, but it completely healed by itself over the course of the night. Even the previous injury is gone.”

 

     “Did you hear that, Kuro? I can play again!” Oikawa says, jostling him in all of his excitement.

 

     Kuroo makes a face at the pain in his knee, but the smile on Oikawa’s face is worth it. It’s worth it to know that souls are orange, and that it feels like your body fills with liquid fire when it’s extracted from you.

 

     It’s worth it to know that when he dies, he’ll go to Hell and his angel will leave him behind.

 

     “I’m so happy for you, Tooru,” Kuroo says, and he means it.

 

     Oikawa beams at him, bright and beautiful and just for him.

 

     _Everything that’s coming my way is worth it,_ he thinks, sealing the silent promise with a kiss.

    

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have rarepairs you want to see written for the Haikyuu rare pair Halloween event, hit me up [on Tumblr.](http://xxpoorunfortunatesoulxx.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Seriously, if I have to keep asking my friends it's just gonna be OiKuro hell for the next thirty some days.


End file.
